


My favourite feeling

by xilchang



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Ew, Fluff, This is cute, lots of nose kisses, only half a plot, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilchang/pseuds/xilchang
Summary: Changbin likes to ride his skateboard.And you love the simple things in life.(Idea credit to my friend @cpearbinnie on Twitter)





	My favourite feeling

The sound of skateboard wheels on the pavement is what caused you to lift your head up from the book in your hands. A black haired boy was making his way towards you, causing a smile to spread on your face, and a warmth in your heart. Changbin.

Seo Changbin has been your college boyfriend for the past year or so, but your relationship still feels fresh and happy, just like when you first got together.

You bite your lip and laugh quietly as he wiggles the skateboard forward in a dramatic s-line, also attempting to pull off a jumping trick or two before he reaches you, a bright smile wide upon his face.

“Hey.”

“Hey there.”

“Want me to teach you?”

“What, skateboarding?”

“No, advanced calculus.”

“Bin, do you even take any math classes?”

“Uh, no.”

He grins, and you grin back, his attitude always seeming to have a contagious effect on you.

“But really,” he starts up again, “we’ve been together how long, and you still haven’t gotten up on my skateboard?”

You give him a wary glance. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that I know I’m not going to do very well and I don’t want to look stupid.”

“I’m not going to judge you. Nobody’s perfect on their first go.”

The way back to your apartment is slower than usual, Changbin encouraging you as you only move forward a couple feet at a time. The only benefit from going at this turtle-slow speed, is that you don’t have the opportunity to fall on your rear end.

Once you make it inside, you're both a bit tired from the extra time in the sun, and so lemonade and cuddles on the couch are a given.

“How’d I do?” You ask, snuggling your head onto Changbin’s shoulder, arm linked through his as you sit beside each other.

“You did great for having never tried before.” He smiles, looking down at you.

“Yeah? Must’ve been because I had a good teacher.”

Changbin giggles, pressing a little kiss to your nose.

˜ ˜ ˜

You didn’t like leaving school late, but only so and so much can be helped when you make a mess of yourself.

Changbin’s sitting on a backless bench, the softest smile on his face as he watches you leave the building.

“Sorry to make you wait.” You say softly, as he gets up to meet you. “I dropped my open backpack in the busy hallways.”

“Aw, I should’ve been there to come help.” He pouts, the outer corners of his eyes going down in sadness.

“It’s okay Bin, what happened, happened. Let’s go home?”

He nods, his smile back on his face, as you two link arms and start walking.

“No skateboard today?”

“It’s under my arm.”

“Hmm, why?”

“I figured it’d be more equal if we went at the same pace.”

“Was I really that bad yesterday?”

He laughs, a clear bright sound. “No, it has nothing to do with that.” A moment of silence. “Can’t we just walk sometimes?”

You nod, squeezing his arm in a hug. “Yeah of course.”

Your walk is filled with laughter and chatter, as it will probably take a good fifteen minutes to make it back to your apartment.

“Are you busy tonight?”

“I mean there’s always school work.”

“Can it wait?”

“I’ll always make time for you Binnie.”

“Mmm.” A small smile graces his lips. “Do you want to go out then?”

“We haven’t done that in a while. Sure.”

˜ ˜ ˜

“3, 2, 1.” You double check the photo to make sure it’s not blurry, and give Changbin a thumbs up.

He moves from the spot where he was posing in a heart shape, and comes back to your side.

“That was for you.”

“Hmm?”

“The heart, it was for you.” He wraps his arms around your waist from the side, chin on your shoulder as he looks into your face. “Love you.” He smiles.

“Love you too Bin.” You peck his nose.

“Ice cream?”

You nod. “Ice cream.”

˜ ˜ ˜

You eat your ice cream slowly, standing beside a street vendor as the sky starts indicating that night is arriving. Beside you, Changbin is making contented little sounds, seemingly enjoying the scoopful of strawberry ice cream in his bowl.

“You like it?”

He nods enthusiastically, eyes wide.

Once the paper bowls bowls are in the recycling, you begin a casual walk across the bridge.

“Maybe we should have gone for a hot drink instead of ice cream tonight.” You mention as Changbin tries to hide his shivers.

“Just hold my hand and I’ll be fine.” The words gentle on his lips.

You walk for a while, before stopping about halfway. Leaning on the railing, you take in the view around you. The river tonight is calm, the wind having left earlier in the day, which allows for the lights from the city to leave a smooth reflection on the waters. It’s fairly quiet as well, the noisy evening bustle left in the city’s streets, the only sounds being the vehicles passing behind you. To your left is where Changbin stands, arms on the railing, bottom lip between his teeth, as he too, gazes out across the water.

“We used to do this a lot more.” You mention. “When we weren’t in school.”

“That’s what summers are good for.” The words slip quietly out of his mouth. “Endless night adventures, strolling around the city without a thought of the time, enjoying the simple pleasure of just spending time together. Not that I don’t still enjoy quietly spending time with you.” He turns to face you, a smile on his face, the bridge lights making his eyes light up and glimmer.

“We should do simple things more often.” You softly agree. “It makes me feel more content, and happy. So many things people do these days are done for the sake of pleasing others, or showing off. Having to constantly post to social media to show the world what we’re doing is exhausting, and to be honest, kind of pointless. I like finding happiness in the little, simple things.”

An arm is placed around your waist, and you’re tugged close to Changbin’s side.

“When you spend time doing simple things with other people, without the obligation to share it with the world, you can feel a great many more things. Many more happy things. Like peace. And joy. And love.”

You press a kiss to Changbin’s temple before he turns to face you.

“Feeling love. By you. My favourite feeling.”

You laugh, eyes pressed into crescents. “That’s so cheesy.” You give a quick peck to his nose. “But that’s probably my favourite feeling too.”

Changbin stares into your eyes for a while, unspoken words flowing between the two of you as you remember how much you love each other. He gives a small smile before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to your lips, lingering there for a little while, not really wanting to leave.

When you part, you hum, content to just stand in Changbin’s soft arms for the time being.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
